


Taking your time

by Spaaceboy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bad Sapnap and George to the rescue, Dream Needs A Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), wholesome friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaaceboy/pseuds/Spaaceboy
Summary: Sometimes we feel sad, everybody does. Even Dream, even if life is good and nothing is particulary going wrong, we can't help but feel sad from time to time, and sometimes you need someone to remind you that it's okay.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	Taking your time

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not read this if you struggle with anxiety, self-harm issues or similar things.  
> Stay safe <3  
> Some angst and comfort from the bois.

Dream was laying in his bed, stomach facing the mattress with his face buried in the pillow. His t-shirt was slightly lifted up which made his skin burn from the warm sun light radiating from the window to his right.

He groaned against the pillow, rolling his whole body to the left, away from the light, now facing the empty ceiling. What time was it? He looked to his night stand and stretched lazily to try and grab his phone. Instead he just dropped it to the floor, making a loud thud that snapped him out of his sleepy state, forcing him to sit in his bed and bend over to grab his phone properly this time. No damage, that’s at least something.

He pressed the button on the side of the phone and it turned on, radiating a bright and annoying light that made him close his eyes ever so slightly.

_12:31 PM_

He stared at the numbers and… Shit, he promised George, Sapnap and Bad he would record a manhunt with them at 12 o’clock.

He quickly got up from his bed, his body resisting a little bit at the sudden motion, and turned on his computer without sitting down in his chair, just standing up tapping his leg impatiently.

Once the pc turned on he jumped on teamspeak to find that the three of his friends were all already there, waiting.

_He felt guilty, really guilty._

He made them wait for half an hour, and it was for his own video. He couldn’t help but feel how his chest ached and his hands tensed on the mouse.

 _There’s no time for this_ , he thought, I need to get in now and apologise.

He took a deep breath and got on the call, he heard all of his friends go quiet from their conversation the second he joined.

“Dream!” he heard the voices of both Bad and Sapnap in his headset, it was kind of overwhelming, considering he just woke up. He scratched his eyes to try to focus on the screen, but his head was starting to hurt, _great_.

“Fucking finally dude! Where were you?!” Sapnap shouted with his usual energetic voice.

“Hey! Language! I’m sure he had a good reason! Right Dream?” Bad said, lowering his tone.

“Uhm” Dream suddenly could not formulate any words to explain himself, the situation was becoming more and more stressful, it was too much, today was not the day.

“Dream?” He heard from another voice, it was George, he hadn’t said anything since Dream joined the call, and his tone was rather strange, he sounded… Worried?

No, why would he? It’s not like it’s the first time Dream had fallen asleep before and arrived late to a recording, although that was more of a George thing to do.

“Uh, yeah, I-” his voice was weak, so he cleared his throat in an attempt to regain some confidence, but it was useless “I fell asleep, sorry” his fingers were trembling, he tightened his grip to the mouse to try and stop it and sat on his chair to try and stop his legs from moving so much.

“Are you okay? You sound kind of-” he could hear the hesitation on Sapnap’s voice “scared”.

This made his stomach flip upside down, he pressed his teeth together painfully, his chest burned, his throat was dry and his eyes were starting to water.

_Why is this happening?_

He couldn’t answer, he couldn’t. His voice was long gone and he couldn’t think. His vision was blurry, he wasn’t able to focus on the screen anymore and instead looked at his trembling, cold hands. It was terrifying, he could feel himself get lost in the panic of his own mind, hearing some voices, but not being able to make out what they were saying.

He ripped the headset off his head violently to stop the murmurs and grabbed both of his arms, clawing is bare skin and bending to the pain. 

_"Stop"_ he was in pure agony, this was too much. He pressed harder, nailing his nails deeper, feeling the skin on his fingers get more and more damaged. Some blood dripping down his skin, it just made it worse. He was hyperventilating, it was painful. His head was spinning and he was losing himself on the pain and the lack of oxygen on his chest.

" _I am going to die"_

_"Please make it stop"_

_"Please"_

“ _CLAY!!!”_

He suddenly heard really loud voices coming from the headset, screaming, they snapped him back to reality. He was in his room, he was alone, and his friends were on the other side of the line, worried.

He stared at the headset, breath still fast, and slowly let go one of his arms from his irritated skin, he could feel how it burned when he let go of it. He carefully grabbed the headset and placed it on one of his ears.

“H-Hello?” his voice sounded painful and broken, just as he was.

“Holy shit! Are you okay?! Clay what is going on??” Sapnap said

“I-”

“Sapnap” Bad’s voice sounded firm, yet soft at the same time “Clay please we need you to calm down for a second, okay? Can you do that?”

Dream took a deep breath, he hadn’t realised he was crying until then. He wiped his tears away and took another breath before he was ready to talk again. “Yes, yes I can”

“Dream you should have told us you were not okay, we would have understood” George’s voice sounded patient and worried at the same time, the three friends kept their voices low to not stress the man even more.

He couldn’t help but feel guilty at the thought of making them worried, he was such a mess.

“Hey, Dream” Sapnap said.

“Yes?”

“It’s okay, please take your time”

The words felt comforting and warm on his chest, they made his eyes pour more tears but that didn’t matter, he felt safe, and for the first time of the day, he smiled softly.

He looked down at his arms, they were red, with scratches all over and small cuts from his nails. He pressed his lips together and let out a long, deep sigh.

“I’m sorry” he said, his voice low.

“You don’t need to be, we are here for you” Bad said.

“Don’t be a dumbass and go take some breakfast, I bet you haven't yet”

_Oh,_ that was true, he had completely forgotten about breakfast. He could hear a chuckle from the other side of his headset, warm and kind. 

“Go get some food, Dream” George said, he could hear the smile on his face while he said it.

“Alright” he hesitated before ending the call “And.. Thank you guys”

“No problem man” said Sapnap

“Take care Dream” said Bad

“Bye Dream” said George

He got out of the call and pressed his back on the chair with a sigh, before turning around at the sound of a meow coming from his door. Patches.

She was meowing on the door, demanding food as usual.

Dream smiled at the sight of his cute cat, and got up, heading to the kitchen to prepare some food for her.

While he was preparing the food he couldn’t help but think of his friends, how patient and understanding they were. It made him tear up, but they were happy tears. He was happy to know he was not alone.

And so are you, you are not alone either.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
